


Breaking Point

by RedRainbow



Series: Final Emperor [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi?, Confusing Angst, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Established Relationship, Fantastic representation of mental health issues, Keikaku, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Protective Bokushi, Teikou Era, ignorance is bliss, resignation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRainbow/pseuds/RedRainbow
Summary: Nadie le dijo ni una palabra al respecto hasta que ya lo había visto por su cuenta, solitario en el gimnasio.Seguía siendo una parte de Akashi Seijuurou, aquel que tanto amaba, pero nunca le había observado con ojos tan fríos, y el dorado presente en uno de ellos era algo totalmente nuevo.Callando los deseos de su alma y conociendo su destino, el emperador decidió que lo mínimo que podía hacer por Nijimura Shuuzou era mantenerlo ignorante del futuro.





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> No intenté explicar realmente algunas cosas porque todos sabemos cuál era el plan.
> 
> Al igual que los otros puede leerse por separado, pero es recomendado no hacerlo para entender mejor algunas cosas.  
> Pronombre "yo" intercambiado por "él" en cursiva (Ore) y negrita (Boku) para facilitar la lectura porque por desgracia el español sigue sin contar con diferencias de ese estilo.

Esa fatídica tarde, Nijimura Shuuzou se encontraba en el hospital junto a su padre, su madre y sus hermanos.

Si alguien le preguntara años después si se arrepentía de no haber estado allí, probablemente su respuesta sería un sí, porque desde ese momento todo comenzó a distorsionarse aún más para el ya fragmentado equipo de basketball de Teikou.

De cualquier manera, Seijuurou nunca lo culpó de nada.

Nadie le advirtió de lo ocurrido el día anterior cuando llegó a la escuela la mañana siguiente, pero las miradas de sus compañeros le advirtieron que definitivamente algo estaba mal. No pudo ver a ninguno de los de segundo año durante la jornada, ni siquiera al siempre llamativo Kise, y esto no hizo sino empeorar sus preocupaciones.

El cielo estaba nublado, al igual que la tarde de ayer, y pese a ello Shuuzou se decidió a ir al gimnasio más de una hora antes de que la práctica comenzara.

Allí, con un balón anaranjado entre sus manos, Akashi Seijuurou se encontraba de pie frente a la canasta. Su respiración no estaba agitada, pero el casi imperceptible sudor en su piel advertía de que no hace mucho había estado moviéndose.

— ¿Estás practicando solo, Sei? —

Seijuurou no volteó, pero la tensión que surgió en sus hombros le indicó a Shuuzou que definitivamente había sido escuchado. Sin respuesta de su parte, lo único que el mayor pudo hacer fue acercarse a él.

— ¿Estás de mal humor? — Extendió su mano para despeinar con el cariño usual los cabellos del menor, pero nunca alcanzó a tocarlos.

El aire se esfumó de sus pulmones al sentir el rechazo de Seijuurou, que con un simple movimiento se giró para confrontarlo. Y por un instante, Shuuzou sintió una bala en su pecho. Esos ojos definitivamente eran los de **él** , pero nunca antes el dorado había teñido uno de ellos de esa forma. Si su mirada antes era fría, ahora estaba congelada, y la tristeza que vislumbró detrás solo lo hizo peor, porque era la misma que Seijuurou mostraba cuando estaba sufriendo en su interior.

— Shuuzou… —

Al instante su cuerpo intentó acercarse, pero otra vez fue detenido. La mano en su pecho que marcaba la distancia entre Seijuurou y él no temblaba, pero algo en lo profundo de los ojos del otro sí.

No era inusual que Nijimura Shuuzou se encontrara sin palabras ante lo que Akashi Seijuurou era, pero esta vez fue incomparable. Sin separar su mirada dispar de la suya, el apogeo llegó cuando Seijuurou tan solo desvió su vista al suelo, con miles de emociones mezcladas en su orbe dorado.

— ¿Sei? —

La mente de Seijuurou era un caos, porque cada una de las palabras de Shuuzou se sentían como dagas en su mente, aquella que ambos compartían.

— Por mucho que disfruto de nuestras conversaciones, no creo que este sea el momento ideal para tener una de ellas… —

— Sei, ¿qué paso? —

Sin escuchar las suplicas de Seijuurou en su interior, el emperador decidió confesar.

— _Él_ ya no puede más con esto, Shuuzou. —

Con solo una mirada el mayor fue capaz de entender el significado de sus palabras, porque Akashi Seijuurou jamás se permitiría mostrar debilidad, y es por eso que **él** existía.

Seijuurou abandonó la cancha sin esperar una respuesta, huyendo de lo que se incrustaba en su corazón con solo ver la mirada herida de Shuuzou, y este no fue capaz de detenerlo al notar como sus manos temblaban.

Cuando uno de sus compañeros de tercer año se acercó de casualidad al gimnasio y le vio pasmado en medio de la cancha supo que ya se había encontrado con el capitán.

Murasakibara, uno a uno, Akashi perdiendo. Sonaba como una historia imposible, pero el ojo dorado que había visto antes definitivamente era real. Desgarradoramente real.

— Debimos habértelo dicho en cuando pasó, pero… — Por supuesto, Kubota sabía sobre su padre. — Luego de eso, tan solo dijo que no era necesario que ellos vinieran a la práctica, como si de cualquier forma la victoria estuviera asegurada o algo así. —

Shuuzou no podía ni siquiera imaginarse en qué diablos estaba pensando la otra parte de Seijuurou.

 

* * *

 

 

No eran pocas las veces en las que Akashi se sentía lejano, y por eso todas las ocasiones donde podía tan solo sostenerlo entre sus brazos y besar sus labios eran mágicos. Sentía a Seijuurou junto a él, como algo real y no una ilusión de adolescente enamorado.

A veces, cuando el placer ya había terminado y ambos tan solo yacían bajo las sabanas, Shuuzou soñaba con un futuro junto a él, quizás en Tokio al igual que ahora, aunque sabía que a Seijuurou no le molestaría vivir en un pequeño pueblo donde nadie supiera quienes eran, donde no tuvieran historia y pudieran construir algo desde los más nuevos cimientos.

No fantaseaba con aquello en voz alta muy a menudo, pero cada vez que lo hacía, con su voz más tímida que de costumbre y los ojos cubiertos de jubilo, Shuuzou se sentía como en el paraíso. Lo único que ambos querían estar con el otro, sin importar el lugar o las condiciones.

— Me siento libre cuando estoy contigo, Nijimura-san. —

Y eso era justamente lo que siempre se le había sido negado a Seijuurou: libertad. Aquello que Shuuzou nunca había cuestionado en su propia vida era como una utopía para él. Sus ojos brillaban con una emoción indescriptible al hablarle de ello, como si estuviera liberándose de algo de lo que nunca creyó posible desprender. Su sonrisa era dulce, la más dulce de todas.

Y Shuuzou quiso que eso se mantuviera por siempre.

 

Los momentos junto a **él** , aunque fugaces, le enseñaron a Shuuzou una faceta de Seijuurou que aprendió a amar al instante.

Era imposible no hacerlo cuando una tarde cualquiera, al entrar en su habitación luego de ir a por refrigerios a la cocina, se encontró con ciertos ojos agudos leyendo una de sus antiguas Shonen Jump.

No le sorprendió demasiado, porque durante el camino a casa Seijuurou no se guardó sus quejas respecto a las discusiones que había tenido con el Consejo Estudiantil. Eso, sumado al estrés de las últimas pruebas del semestre, era suficiente para que quisiera descansar un rato.

 

_— Puedes hacerlo cuando estás conmigo, ¿sabes? Eso de cambiar. —_

_— ... ¿No es un problema? —_

_— Bueno, es cierto que me gusta pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo... — Seijuurou no se guardó una sonrisa ante sus palabras, tomando su mano sin importarle estar aún en medio de la calle. — **Él** también eres tú, ¿verdad? —_

_— Es algo diferente... —_

_— Los dos son unos mocosos, así que es lo mismo para mí. —_

_Se ganó un sutil golpe en el abdomen por eso, pero la nueva emoción que destelló en los ojos de Seijuurou le dijo que definitivamente sus palabras le habían alcanzado de alguna manera._

 

— ¿Te gusta el manga? —

— Las historias me resultan… particularmente interesantes. —

¿Era timidez lo que podía ver en el ceño fruncido del pelirrojo? No pudo evitar soltar una risa, y el otro Seijuurou no tardó en fulminarle como resultado de ello.

Una reacción distinta a la usual, pero en definitiva era adorable.

— Está bien que te gusten esas cosas, ¿sabes? Eres un adolescente después de todo. —

— Suenas como un anciano de esa forma, Shuuzou. —

— Oye, ¿no habíamos hablado del respeto antes? —

Seijuurou sonrió y volvió su vista al manga frente a él, ignorando todas sus quejas posteriores. Esa tarde Shuuzou tan solo se sentó junto a él, reposando de vez en cuando su cabeza en el hombro del menor mientras **él** continuaba leyendo con atención.

Más tarde, Seijuurou le confesaría como en secreto el otro había amado cada uno de los instantes que compartieron juntos. Shuuzou tan solo le besaría como respuesta, sabiendo que en lo profundo de la mente que ambos compartían  **él** también podía sentirlo.

 

Esos pequeños momentos bastaban para hacer a Shuuzou feliz, no necesitaba nada más que eso.

 

* * *

 

 

La lluvia hizo que todos se retiraran nada más acabar la práctica, una sin rastros de Aomine o Murasakibara. Shuuzou esperó paciente hasta que ambos estuvieron totalmente solos antes de acercarse a  **él**.

— Sei…—

— … ¿Se te ofrece algo, Shuuzou? —

— Hablemos de ello, no te guardes todo para ti. —

La sorpresa fue clara en el rostro de Seijuurou, pero no tardó en desaparecer para ser reemplazada por la misma angustia de antes, mientras sus ojos se estrechaban en su dirección.

— Ya lo hemos hablado, _él_ y **yo**. —

— Sei, sabes que solo quiero ayudarte. —

— … Eres demasiado dulce a veces, Shuuzou. —

Recordaba haber escuchado esas palabras unos meses atrás.

 

_— ¿Los Ángeles…? —_

_La voz de Seijuurou era débil mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su espalda, en un abrazo que Shuuzou necesitaba mucho más que él._

_— Han dicho que ahí podrán comenzar el tratamiento, que aquí mi viejo no durará más de un año. — Su voz sonaba como un murmullo, pero Shuuzou sabía que Seijuurou era capaz de escucharlo a la perfección._

_Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos, y Shuuzou no pudo sino pensar en la horrible combinación que el cabello rojo del otro creaba junto a las paredes blancas del hospital. El pasillo estaba vacío, y aún si no lo hubiera estado ambos se habrían besado de igual forma._

_El beso fue dulce y silencioso, tan solo una expresión de amor._

_— ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué te está preocupando tanto? —_

_— Sei… —_

_— Sé lo que significa tu familia, Nijimura-san. — Otra vez sus labios se unieron, con un cariño que hizo que los ojos de Shuuzou se impregnaran de lágrimas. — Esa es una de las cosas que amo de ti. —_

_— No quiero tener que dejarte... —_

_— Te amo, Shuuzou. Aunque estés aquí o en otro continente. —_

_— ¿Y si no funciona? —_

_— Funcionará. No necesitas preocuparte por mí. —_

_— ¿Cómo puedes sonar tan seguro? —_

_Esta vez, las lágrimas amenazaron con comenzar a correr también en los ojos del otro._

_— Porque sé que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo si se tratara de mi madre. —_

_¿Quién fue el primero en caer? Shuuzou apostaba que había sido él, era imposible que sus piernas no fallaran cuando toda su energía estaba concentrada en abrazar con fuerza al otro, sintiendo con amargura como sus sollozos se sincronizaban. Sus cuerpos temblaban al unísono, en una extraña melodía que nadie más habría sido capaz de entender, en un réquiem que solo sus almas podían sentir._

_— No te merezco, Sei… —_

_Una dulce risa brotó de los labios del otro._

_— Suelo repetirme eso también. —_

_Separó sus cuerpos para poder observar los ojos de Seijuurou, que resplandecían en lágrimas al igual que los suyos. E igual que siempre, Shuuzou no pudo sino suspirar._

_— Eres demasiado perfecto para mí. —_

_— Eres demasiado dulce a veces, Shuuzou. —_

_Al día siguiente, durante su pequeño almuerzo compartido, Seijuurou incluso había planeado como visitarle durante las vacaciones si tenía tiempo entre manos. Y Shuuzou no pudo sino sonreír, despeinarle el cabello y regañarle por ser un mocoso demasiado listo._

 

Seijuurou le había hablado de sus cambios más comunes, indoloros y casi imperceptibles, pero siempre momentáneos cuando eran por voluntad propia.

Era distinto cuando estos ocurrían repentinamente, porque significaba que  **él**  había decidido cambiar por su cuenta, para protegerle de cualquier cosa bajo la promesa de cambiar una vez que todo estuviera bien nuevamente.

Sin embargo, ahora esos ojos dispares que lo observaban con atención no parecían estar preparados para desaparecer en ningún momento.

— ¿Puedo hablarlo con él? —

— No creo que sea lo más… conveniente. —

— ¡Podemos hablar de ello, Sei! ¡Sea lo que sea, podemos solucionarlo juntos! —

Esto les estaba lastimando a ambos.

— Va a funcionar de esta manera, Shuuzou. Esto es lo mejor por ahora. —

Lo único que calmó la angustia de Shuuzou fue la mano en su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia el menor en un abrazo que se sentía nostálgico. No pudo evitar suspirar, estrechando lo más posible sus brazos alrededor de Seijuurou mientras las palabras tranquilas del otro resonaban en su oído.

¿Quién sabía que era lo mejor para él? Shuuzou fue incapaz de continuar discutiendo, no cuando podía sentir el dolor latente en las palabras del otro. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que no era el único sufriendo, que Seijuurou era la verdadera victima aquí.

Le había contado como últimamente su padre estaba aún más estricto, dándole tareas que ni siquiera un universitario debería hacer mientras Seijuurou debía continuar cumpliendo con su esperada excelencia académica. Su nuevo rol de capitán era un peso más sobre sus hombros, y Shuuzou pudo sentir el dolor de la culpa. Orbitando en sus propios problemas, cada vez podían verse menos y por supuesto que Seijuurou no demostraría debilidad de la nada, no cuando había pasado tantos años bajo la doctrina de los Akashi.

Así había acabado todo, con Seijuurou colapsando. Y él no había podido ni siquiera darse cuenta de su estado antes de que ocurriera.

— No es como si _él_ se hubiera esfumado, solo está descansando… — Sus palabras sonaban demasiado cálidas, como si no fuera la primera vez que ocurría algo similar. — Cuando esté mejor regresará y todo volverá a la normalidad… Mientras tanto, **yo** me encargaré de todo. —

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era confiar en las palabras de Seijuurou.

 

La vida retomó su curso normal, y Shuuzou se convenció a sí mismo de que si **él** decía que todo estaría bien, entonces todo iba a estarlo.

Era por el bienestar de Seijuurou, y **él** tan solo estaba protegiéndolo. Shuuzou no podía culparlo de nada, no cuando pese a que los ojos del emperador seguían siendo igual de fríos de vez en cuando podía ver cierta dulzura en ellos, distinta a la usual, pero con el mismo sentimiento de por medio.

 

_— Ya no es necesario que continúes viniendo a la práctica, Shuuzou. Después de todo, pronto será tu graduación. —_

_— Pero… —_

_— … Será más fácil de esa manera. —_

 

Algo le decía que de alguna forma Seijuurou se había enterado de sus planes de conseguir un trabajo a medio tiempo, porque el hospital no se pagaba solo y la mudanza tampoco. La otra opción era que Seijuurou quisiera esconder algo de él, pero en ningún momento esto pasó por su cabeza.

Sin práctica de por medio, pudo dedicar todo su tiempo libre en ayudar a su familia. Sus hermanos aún no estaban preparados para el viaje, y definitivamente no querían abandonar su vida en Japón, pero habían madurado bastante en los últimos meses y ya sabían que era necesario hacerlo.

Todos estaban dejando algo atrás, y percatarse de que los ojos de sus hermanos reflejaban su misma resignación era difícil de asimilar.

Solo podía cruzar miradas con Seijuurou de vez en cuando en los pasillos de la escuela, y llenaba su corazón de un sentimiento extraño verle sonreír en su dirección como antes, pese a que sus ojos seguían siendo de dos colores distintos. Nadie más parecía notar el cambio, ni los estudiantes ni los profesores.

Por simple curiosidad un día decidió preguntar a uno de sus conocidos del club cómo estaban yendo las cosas, pero se negó a contestar. Las sospechas de Shuuzou comenzaron a levantarse, pero no fue capaz de pensar nada más cuando al encontrarse una vez más con Seijuurou fue recibido por una sonrisa.

— Espero que estés practicando inglés durante tus tiempos libres, Shuuzou. —

— Tsk, ¿quién crees que soy? ¡Por supuesto que lo hago! —

Seijuurou soltó una risa como respuesta, a sabiendas de que era parcialmente mentira, y solo sirvió para aumentar las esperanzas que Shuuzou se negaba a abandonar.

Estarían bien, eso es lo que habían prometido.

 

Su graduación pasó sin pena ni gloria, con uno que otro de sus compañeros más cercanos eufóricos al despedirse, sabiendo que el tiempo que estaría en Los Ángeles era incierto. Los de segundo año, ese grupo multicolor que tantas risas le habían sacado antes, solo le dirigieron un intento de sonrisa, con palabras de felicitaciones que sonaban vacías.

Shuuzou no notó la ausencia total de uno de ellos.

Por otro lado, Seijuurou lo esperaba solitario en el gimnasio, con una mirada mucho más tranquila que las veces anteriores.

— Así que el día finalmente ha llegado… —

— Bastante pronto, ¿eh? —

Sonaba como una de sus antiguas conversaciones.

Un gesto fue todo lo que Shuuzou necesito para comprender que tenía permiso de poner sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del menor, y no tardó en hacerlo. Su olor seguía siendo el mismo, y definitivamente Shuuzou tardaría en olvidarlo. Después de varios minutos se separaron, pero para él no fueron más que segundos. Cuando juntó su mirada con los ojos impares del otro, se sorprendió al reconocer la emoción que en ellos se reflejaba. Y Seijuurou sonrió al notarlo.

Una repentina realización tal vez, un sentimiento compartido que había nacido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás pero que nunca antes había tenido relevancia alguna en el tablero de la vida, porque en ese entonces todo lo que importaba era dejar que  _él_ disfrutara de todo lo que se le había sido negado por tanto tiempo. Shuuzou y el amor que este tenía para darle era una de esas cosas.

Ahora, desde su interior  _él_ no hacía más que repetirle que estaba bien pronunciar aquellas palabras.

— Te amo, Shuuzou. —

Era la primera vez que **él** lo decía.

Shuuzou no vaciló en unir sus labios con nostalgia, pese a que técnicamente era su primer beso juntos.

Fue lento al principio, mientras el menor parecía lentamente acostumbrarse a la sensación. Sus recuerdos compartidos tal vez sirvieron de algo, porque en poco tiempo el ritmo cambió a uno nuevo, mucho más dominante, pero la calidez que provocaba en el pecho de Shuuzou era exactamente la misma.

 

— ¿Por qué ahora…? — Preguntó al separarse del menor, acariciando el rostro que tanto amaba como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuera a esfumarse.

— No hay ninguna razón en particular. —

Se sentía como una mentira para Shuuzou, pero el anhelo en los ojos del emperador sin lugar a dudas era real. Un anhelo desesperado, como si supiera que después de aquello nada volvería a ser igual.

No tenía sentido en ese instante, pero de alguna forma Shuuzou fue capaz de comprender los pensamientos en la fragmentada mente de Seijuurou. Ambos eran similares en el fondo, porque eran igual de amables. Seijuurou quería su bienestar cuando aceptó sin rechistar la nueva posición de capitán, y ahora el único deseo del emperador era poder proteger a la frágil alma en su interior.

Las posibles consecuencias nunca parecían importarle a ninguno de ellos.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —

— Arreglar todo lo que Teikou nos ha hecho. — Por un único instante su mirada bajó, y por un segundo Shuuzou creyó ver arrepentimiento en sus ojos. — A  _él_ y a ellos. —

— ¿Ellos...? — La pregunta fue dejada sin responder antes de que la realización lo golpeara. — Todo este tiempo el equipo... —

— … Sí, por desgracia. —

— Sei, yo- —

— Te contaré todo una vez que esté solucionado, Shuuzou. — Sintiendo su ansiedad comenzar a crecer en su interior, tomó la mano del mayor sin dudar ni un segundo. — Te lo prometo. —

Algo en su corazón debía estar doliendo, porque sus ojos parecían cubiertos de bruma al mirarle directamente. El destino del emperador ya se había decidido sin que Shuuzou ni siquiera lo sospechara.

— ... Está bien. — Le abrazó con cuidado, sintiendo como algo temblaba en su interior, y no ignoró la forma en la que las manos de Seijuurou parecieron aferrarse a su espalda. — Confió en ti, Sei... —

Se separó justo a tiempo para ver el rostro del otro cubrirse de sorpresa, y luego una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño pequeño al que se le elogia por primera vez, y la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Shuuzou como respuesta fue todo lo que el emperador necesitó para jurarse a sí mismo la victoria.

Sí, traería la victoria a Teikou y no permitiría que ese grupo que Seijuurou tanto amaba se separara. Los mantendría unidos sin importar los sacrificios, sin importar la forma.

La ignorancia era la felicidad, y eso era lo que Shuuzou seguía necesitando.

Con el fuera de escena, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las piezas rotas volvieran a juntarse. Akashi Seijuurou sabía que sin importar como estaban las cosas ahora, sin lugar a dudas ninguno de ellos se daría por vencido.

Confiaba en Tetsuya para hacerlo.

 

Seijuurou dijo que solo era un capricho de su parte, pero definitivamente había esperado mucho para poder sostener el segundo botón de Shuuzou entre sus manos, podía decirlo por la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban con satisfacción.

Caminando juntos por el barrio comercial antes de dirigirse a la parada de autobuses, Shuuzou se sentía melancólico al pensar que esta sería la última vez que tendrían la felicidad de disfrutar de esa pequeña rutina que involuntariamente se había creado durante el primer año de Seijuurou en Teikou, para desgracia de sus amigos del mismo año que debían rendirse a la hora de invitarle a algo después de la escuela.

No es que Shuuzou fuera posesivo, pero era parte de los pequeños placeres de su vida el disfrutar de la compañía de Seijuurou mientras la luz anaranjada del atardecer caía sobre ellos y no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente incluso ahora.

— Dos días para tu vuelo, ¿verdad? —

— No voy a preguntar cómo es que lo sabes si nunca te lo conté, pero sí. —

— Tengo mis maneras, Shuuzou. — El mayor resopló con furia ante ello, y Seijuurou no hizo más que sonreír otra vez. — Quédate en mi casa esta noche. —

— ¿Qué? Pero… —

Ambos sabían que de lo contrario su despedida aquí sería la última.

Seijuurou no podía abandonarlo todavía.

— Mi padre no estará, y los sirvientes no nos molestaran. — Su único ojo carmesí resplandeció en angustia. — Concédeme esto, por favor. —

— … Lo haré. —

Por una primera y última vez, el emperador decidió ser egoísta.

Shuuzou perdió la cuenta de las veces que besó sus labios aquella noche, pero de igual forma cada uno de ellos quedó registrado en su memoria.

Al alcanzar el clímax, creyó ver por un momento rojo en lugar de dorado, pero era imposible saberlo cuando al momento siguiente tan solo estaban aferrándose al otro con desesperación. Era irónico cuanto menos, porque esa era su primera y última vez.

No, no debían ser fatalistas. Era su última vez por un tiempo, solo eso.

Ninguno derramó lágrimas al pensar en ello, y el único sonido que podía escucharse era el latir de sus corazones.

Se separaron con un beso y una sonrisa, con promesas silenciosas de no olvidar cada uno de los momentos que habían compartido juntos. Sus manos fueron lo último en soltarse, antes de que Shuuzou diera la vuelta y se marchara a paso lento, sin poder mirar atrás. Sabía que si lo hacía solo sería aún más doloroso.

El par de días pasó como en un parpadeo luego de eso, pero Shuuzou se sentía tranquilo al abordar en el aeropuerto. Sus hermanos intentaban ser positivos y sus padres, con sus manos juntas, fueron un recordatorio de los más hermosos recuerdos que el una vez capitán de Teikou llevaba grabados en su memoria.

Aterrizaron cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto, como dándoles la bienvenida a ese extraño y desconocido país. El celular de Shuuzou vibró poco tiempo después, y sus hermanos se asustaron al verle casi llorar de la emoción.

 

**Sei**

_“Buenos días, Nijimura-san._

_Aunque allí es media tarde, ¿verdad?”_

__

Pronto, Kuroko Tetsuya juraría derrotar a la Generación de los Milagros. Y Seijuurou no hacía más que esperar ansioso por sus resultados.

El emperador estaba preparado para seguir con el triste y solitario papel del antagonista de esta historia.


End file.
